


it hit's you like a truck

by loory1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, sick isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loory1234/pseuds/loory1234
Summary: When Derek comes home late he finds Isaac still studying for his exam.He also finds something wrong with his temperature.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	it hit's you like a truck

“Baby I’m home!” Derek said, walking into their apartment. “Are you still studying?”

‘Yeah.’ Isaac said not looking up from his textbooks as Derek entered the kitchen. He wore one of his hoodies, probably two pairs of socks or more, a beanie and a soft blanket was wrapped around his shoulders.

“It’s so hot in here.” His Alpha said and walked over to the heater to turn it down.

‘Don’t.’ Isaac whined. ‘I’m cold.’

“Iz how is that possible? You wear about every sweater that is in this house.” Derek chuckled.

‘I’m cold.’ he states again with a slight pout on his face.

“Are you ok baby?”

‘I guess.’ he shrugs.

He walked over to him to feel his forehead. He was burning up.

“Iz you have a fever. You can’t keep this up.”

‘I have to, the exam’s tomorrow.’ He looked up to Derek for the first time now. His eyes were red, poufy and watery and his cheeks were flashed a deep red.

“Izzy you won’t be going to school like this. End of discussion”

‘But the exam.’ He looked down on his textbooks and back to his lover who now kneeled in front of him caressing his knee.

“I know you studied really hard for this but look at you, baby. You look, you look really, uhm. You look horrid.”

‘Gee thanks.’ Isaac muttered and starting to scrabble something down on a paper, apparently trying cramp some more info into his brain.

“Isaac!” Derek frowned.

Isaac turned his head slightly to look at him.

“We’re going to get you a hot shower and into the bed okay?”

‘Der please, I don’t know half of this stuff.’ he huffs.

“Puppy it’s 1:30 in the morning, you wouldn’t be able to properly study at this hour even if you weren’t sick. Please just leave it, pup.” He pleaded but stubborn Isaac didn’t want to hear any of it. Derek grumbled and went upstairs, deciding that he would give him a couple more minutes to change his mind.

Isaac let out a small sight and tried to read the next paragraph but everything was just starting to be too blurry to properly see by now. When Derek came back downstairs he sighted, closed his Betas textbooks, picked him up and carefully pulled him upstairs.

‘What are you doing?’ Isaac asked, his voice filled with anger and surprise.

“I’m doing you a favor so stop struggling.”

Isaac was too tired to get out of the situation and he knew that but he didn’t want to let this go without a fight. Derek walked him to the bathroom where the tub was filled with warm water. He started undressing Isaac who tried to swat his hand away every time he tried to take another piece of clothing off.

Isaac was now standing in the bathroom with only his boxers on when he stopped fighting and said he was starting to feel sick and ran (as far as you can call it running) over to the toilet and started puking his guts out. Derek knew that he should leave him alone now and wait until he’s done. So, he sat down at the edge of the tub, waiting for his boyfriend to finish throwing up.

Isaac settled down in between his legs after he was done and said: “I thought I wasn’t going to get sick after the bite.” Derek caressed his hands through Isaac's soft, curly hair but pulled him up after a short while. “You get sick far less often but when you do, it hits you like a truck. Unfortunately.”

He then pulled his boxers down with one swift move and helped him get into the tub. He let him sit there for a short while. In the meantime, he went to their bedroom and got Isaac's pj’s and an old T-Shirt. Isaac had cleaned himself in the meantime and got out of the tub. 

‘I can dress myself Der.’ Isaac told his Alpha in a childish voice, trying to put his boxers on. Derek didn’t say anything and just helped him drag them up. Isaac was able to put his T-shirt on, after having his teeth brushed by Derek, who also had to wipe half of the toothpaste off of his abs. They made their way to the bedroom not cleaning up the mess they’ve made in the bathroom. Derek put a bucket next to the bed in case there was another incident that night.

“Good night Izzy.” Derek mumbled into the still damp curls of his lover.

‘Night. Thank you.’ Isaac whispered. Derek planted a kiss on his head and hugged him even tighter.


End file.
